


To Spend A Night At Canto Bight

by Dirty_wxstelander



Category: Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_wxstelander/pseuds/Dirty_wxstelander
Summary: Set directly after the ending of Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rey has decided to go with Kylo Ren. While Rey is willing to get on with the task at hand (creating a new and improved Galactic Empire) Kylo Ren feels that they both deserve a break from politics and fighting and is taking her to the only place in the Galaxy able to take their minds off it all completely.





	To Spend A Night At Canto Bight

“Where are we going?” Rey asked impatiently as she paced up and down the back area of the shuttle.  
“You’ll see” Kylo Ren replied with a smirk.  
Not too long later, they emerged from hyperspace before a beautiful, sandy coloured planet. They entered the planet’s atmosphere and headed for the dazzling city below. They landed in the outdoor shipyard then Rey followed Kylo Ren as he exited his shuttle.  
“What is this place?”  
“Welcome to Canto Bight” Kylo Ren said, holding out his arm as he indicated the beautiful entrance of the vast and magical city.  
Rey looked at him in confusion. Then proceeded to follow him inside.  
“What the hell happened?” Kylo Ren asked a member of staff, noticing that the back of the hall was practically in ruins.  
“There was...a, um, incident involving a few Fathiers-it’s completely under control now though! The complex is open to your ensure utmost indulgence” The receptionist reassured, shooting Rey and Kylo both a look of mischief.  
“We’d like to book a room” Kylo Ren continued.  
“Certainly sir. Room 578 - here’s your key. Enjoy your stay!” The receptionist said with a broad smile, followed by a wink in Rey’s direction. 

They finally reached their room, unfortunately located on the complex’s highest floor. Kylo Ren fumbled for the key and proceeded to unlock the door. Upon their entrance, the room erupted with light, revealing a lavish double bed in the centre of the room, draped in sheets of hot red silk.  
Rey laughed to herself, hardly believing the sight before her.  
Kylo Ren looked at her. “I swear this isn’t what I had in mind” he said, blushing. He crossed to the balcony, where a bottle of wine was chilling in a bucket of ice atop a terrace dining table. He bit his lip. Perhaps this was all too much. In truth he’d only wanted to bring Rey to Canto Bight to relax and to take her mind off the terrible events of that day. He knew the two of them had some sort of emotional connection...but to seemingly jump to this conclusion was a little hasty, even if he hadn’t planned it. Nevertheless he seized the opportunity.

Kylo Ren opened the bottle and poured two glasses. He handed one to Rey, who simply stared at the rich purple liquid queerly.  
“It’s not gonna drink itself” Kylo Ren said, taking a sip from his own glass.  
Reluctantly, Rey took it from him, though she continued to stare into the strange new liquid, sceptical. At last, she took a sip. She screwed up her face at the strong taste and then looked up at Kylo, slightly embarrassed at her reaction. And then she went back for more.  
“That is...surprisingly nice” she said, this time taking a rather large gulp.  
“Slow down” Ren laughed. He raised his glass to her, attempting to perform a toast with the uneducated scavenger. Once again, she eyed him strangely. He smiled at her lack of knowledge and clinked his glass against hers.  
“To the future” he toasted.  
“Yeah” Rey said, still watching him in confusion.  
“It’s a custom...it’s called a-you know what? It’s not important” Ren finished his drink and placed the glass down on the cabinet.  
Rey did the same and then found herself captivated by something else. “That sound...music” she muttered, passing Kylo Ren and wandering out onto the balcony. Kylo Ren followed her, stopping still in the gold trimmed doorway.  
“The view is spectacular” he remarked, but his eyes were focussed on Rey.  
They both remained silent for a moment, the mood-setting music echoing throughout the complex, and the cool night washing over them.  
“Why are we here?” Rey said at last.  
Kylo Ren took a few steps forward, stopping just inches behind her. “Search your feelings” he whispered into her ear. Her skin prickled at the feel of his voice so intimately against her skin.  
Rey closed her eyes. She put her mind to work, delving deep into the open unknown, in search of an answer. And then she saw a vision. She saw Kylo Ren, dressed in fine black robes and seated on a throne, twice the size of that of his predecessor, Snoke’s, had been. And beside him, she saw herself. She wore a beautiful silver tiara, filled with shining red gemstones and a rather revealing black dress, much similar to one that Padme would have worn in the days of young Anankin. Like Kylo Ren, she too was sat on a matching throne.  
Rey opened her eyes, immediately transported back to reality.  
“What is it?” Ren asked, his breath still close against the bare skin of her neck.  
“Nothing” Rey lied, turning her head slightly so that he was visible at of the corner of her eye. She wondered if he had also seen the vision.  
“Don’t you trust me?” He breathed, moving his head closed to her.  
“I do” she replied.  
“Good” Kylo Ren whispered, though his voice was barely audible as his lips met her neck.  
Rey’s heart stopped. She held her breath as the simple teasing pleasure gripped her. Her thoughts transported back to her vision of the two of them, ruling the Galaxy together, and she figured that this was the beginning. She turned to face him completely. Her eyes locked on to his like a weapon ready to cast its fire. She raised her hands to his shoulders and draped them around his neck, pulling him closer before she went in for the kiss. He kissed her back, not that she was surprised. She kissed harder, feeling as if there was something inside her, an untamed beast, that needed to escape the confines of her youth.  
Kylo Ren lifted her up, and as she wrapped her legs around his waist he carried her back into the hotel room, both of them still engaged in a violently passionate kiss.  
He laid her down on the luscious red silk, stopping to tear off his robes before climbing on top of her. Their lips met once more, crashing together as they longed to feel one another. Rey scrambled out of her own robes and tossed them to the floor, to which he responded by removing the last part of his outfit.

Kylo Ren explored Rey’s body, feeling her pale skin against his finger tips, soft to the touch. He kissed her neck, biting at the sensitive skin as he travelled from her neck to her collar bone, to her breasts and to her stomach. Finally he stepped between her hips. He eyed her hungrily and took her grabbing at his hair as confirmation for him to continue. He began to pleasure her with his tongue, finding her sweetest spot and focussing all of his lust against it with his rapid and sensual movements. Rey’s skin tingled as the pleasure rippled through her body. Then once he felt she was satisfied, he entered her, deeply and slowly with a passion to match nothing he’d be ever felt. This was something new in itself. All of the repressed rage and sadness had been eliminated and for once he felt truly at peace. He held her close as he made to love to her, listening to her small gasps of pleasure as he took her innocence. And finally he finished, he held his forehead to her’s and kissed her gently. 

He climbed off of her and fell back onto his pillow, out of breath.  
Rey lay back, random strands of sweat drenched hair sticking to her face as she gasped for breath.  
Kylo Ren closed his eyes as he relived their encounter in his head. Neither said a word.  
Finally, Rey turned to him and rested her head on his chest. He responded by wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer. He planted a kiss on the top of her head and rested his chin there for a moment. It took a few minutes for him to regain his breath, all the while relishing in the pleasure he’d felt moments before.  
“Rey?” He said at last. His voice was different, though in a positive way.  
“Hmm?” Rey answered, still nestled in his chest.  
He moved his hand from her hip to her head and held her close. “This is where it all begins”

The sun began it’s ascension into the morning sky, casting a golden hue across the horizon, and ultimately illuminating the room. Rey awoke. Taking a moment to realise where she was was...and who she was with...she then sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Pulling on a silk robe, to match the sheets of the bed, she turned to the sleeping Kylo Ren. He looked so innnocent with his messy black curls spread out on the pillow. She smiled to herself, imagining that this would be her life from now on; no more war, no more hate. Just the two of them, just like the night they’d spent at Canto Bight. She knew they couldn’t stay here forever, as much as she wanted to, she knew he had plans for them both and there was nothing she could say that would sway him. 

She crossed the room and stepped out onto the balcony. The cool air of the morning ruffled her loose hair, blowing it from her shoulders so that it rested gently at her nape. She leaned onto the ornate railing, head balanced in her hand as she took in the view. The city was quiet, for once. Peace. Then Rey looked up to the skies. What of the Resistance? What of Finn? Had they survived the battle?  
“Don’t think about it” the warming voice of Kylo Ren sounded from behind her.  
Rey straightened herself, though remained facing away from him.  
“What if they’re...” she broke off, not wanting to suggest the inevitable.  
“Gone?” Kylo Ren suggested. “Nobody is ever truly gone”  
Rey smiled weakly. She nodded in acceptance, knowing there was nothing more she could do. The tracker had been destroyed along with Anakin Skywalker’s lightsaber.  
Kylo Ren approached her, reminiscent of how they had been stood the previous night. He placed his hands on her waist, looking out at the rising sun as she did.  
“Remember what I told you, when Snoke bridged our minds?” He said softly.  
“Let the past die” she answered in a whisper.


End file.
